Jamais je ne t'ai oublié
by Earl Mimine
Summary: Dix ans après l'incident de Pitch et de ses cauchemars, les Cinq Gardiens veillent encore et toujours sur les enfants du monde entier. Ceux qui ont vu la bataille finale contre Pitch et les Gardiens ont fini par les oublier, au fil des ans. Tous, sauf un seul. /YAOI/ [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Jamais je ne t'ai oublié  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Earl Mimine (c'est moi ça ! *big smile*)

**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il quand un des enfants du monde n'oublie jamais sa rencontre avec les Cing Gardiens ? Bien des choses me direz-vous, mais on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être nous allons le découvrir dans cette fanfic. Allez, c'est partie !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur original, mais la fanfic est de moi  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Jack Frost x Jamie Bennett (yaoi [relation entre garçons, si vous n'aimez pas, quittez cette fanfic toute de suite !])  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M (on ne sait jamais)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**'_Souvenirs d'antan'_

_« - Ton chapeau Jamie, sinon Jack Frost va te geler les oreilles._

_- C'est qui Jack Frost ?_

_- Personne, mon trésor. C'est juste une expression. »_

À l'époque, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette expression aurait pu avoir un fond de vérité. Je n'étais qu'un enfant ordinaire comme les autres, si on oublie mon goût très prononcé pour les légendes et les créatures fantastiques. D'accord, j'avais beaucoup d'imagination et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais jeune et insouciant, voire peut-être naïf. Qui sait, peut-être le suis-je tout autant encore?

On me reproche parfois de rester accroché au passé. D'avoir peur d'avancer, de grandir et de devenir un adulte. Oui j'avoue que cette idée me fait peur. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'on pense. Ce qui m'effraie, c'est d'oublier. De _les_ oublier, ceux qui protègent nos rêves et nos espoirs. Contrairement à mes camarades, je me souviens toujours des moments où je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois. Le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques, la Fée des Dents, le Marchand de sable et… _lui_. Ils ont tant fait pour nous par le passé. Je me sentirais odieux si jamais je venais à les rayer de ma mémoire, après ces dix dernières années.

Dix ans hein ? Quand on y pense, des années ont passé et pourtant je n'arrivais à l'oublier, même si je ne l'avais pas revu depuis longtemps. Impossible à oublier, notre première rencontre était restée gravée dans mon esprit pendant tout ce temps. Je revois de nouveau son visage jeune et aussi pâle que la plus belle des porcelaines. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel dans lequel il pouvait voler avec une joie immense et ses cheveux blancs comme la neige fraîche au soleil. Un jeune homme de glace, mais au cœur des plus chaleureux et au sourire contagieux.

Quand je repense à tout cela, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide dans ma vie. Un vide qui me fait souffrir en silence. Les autres pensent qu'avoir une petite amie comblerait ma vie et me permettrait d'avancer. Cependant, ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre. Jamais ils ne comprendront ce que je ressens pour cet être si spécial qui envahit mon esprit. Est-ce ça l'amour ? Suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Suis-je emprisonné dans cet amour à sens unique qui ne sera jamais comblé, à mon grand désespoir ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai juste envie de le revoir et d'avoir des réponses. Pourquoi es-tu partit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Étais-je de trop dans ta vie ? J'aimerais tant savoir et peut-être je serais capable de me comprendre moi-même et de prendre une décision.

Je soupirais lentement en constatant que tout ça me prenait encore la tête. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose au plus vite, sinon j'allais me stresser pour rien. Assis sur mon lit pour tenter de lire mes cours, je tendis ma main vers mon chocolat chaud sur ma commode, mais constatait que ce dernier était froid. Découragé, je finis par fermer mon livre et de le ranger dans mon sac, avant de m'allonger dans mon lit en posant mes mains en dessous de ma tête. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, pendant que je regardais le plafond dans l'espoir que je puisse faire le ménage dans ma tête. En vain, cela ne servit à rien.

Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre de ma chambre qui semblait me faire des clins d'œil. Je me levais pour m'en approcher et l'ouvrir afin de laisser le vent de décembre venir caresser mes joues. Il faisait si froid que mon souffle formait un petit nuage devant mon visage, à chacune de mes respirations. Je m'installais là, avec la chaise de mon bureau, posant les coudes sur le rebord glacé pendant que ma main soutenait ma tête dans un geste fatigué.

Les minutes suivantes, je les passais à regarder le paysage d'hiver qui s'offrait devant moi, me demandant si j'allais apercevoir sa silhouette si particulière dans la nuit. Le temps passa à un rythme fou, m'étant laissé emporté par mes pensés, que seule la voix de ma mère me ramena à la réalité. Je posais les yeux sur le cadran de ma commode et je vis qu'il était déjà passé 11h.

Je soupirais de nouveau en pensant que j'allais au boulot demain. Je finis par délaisser le cadre où j'étais, après l'avoir refermé. Puis, je me glissais dans les draps de mon lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil dès que possible. Je repensais une dernière fois à ce qui m'avait occupé l'esprit le reste de la soirée et le repos finit par me gagner. La nuit passa lentement, pendant que je rêvais encore de cette époque où j'étais aussi innocent et insouciant à m'intéresser autant aux légendes. Je le vis une fois de plus et je lui souriais, quand il me regarda avec son sourire joyeux. Je m'approchais de lui pour le câliner et le serrer contre moi, tout en murmurant son nom à l'oreille.

_« Jack Frost »  
><em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est le début de ma première fanfic ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, mais svp soyez indulgents, vu que c'est ma première fois. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle va contenir, mais je verrai cela au fur et à mesure. Si jamais vous avez des idées ou des commentaires pertinents qui viennent ou si jamais vous avez aimé ou détesté –tous les goûts sont dans la nature- n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. On se retrouve dans le premier chapitre dans… je ne sais-pas combien de temps sbaff/ mais promis je ferai ça le plus tôt possible.

Nya+ tout le monde ^^

Earl Mimine


	2. Chapitre 1

Nyallo tout le monde et bienvenue dans ce premier chapitre qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de votre attente ! Je m'excuse concernant mon retard de plusieurs mois. J'ai eu quelques problèmes IRL et un manque d'inspiration, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Mais c'est avec bonheur que je reprends en main ma fanfic. Je préviens, d'ailleurs, en avance que je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres je vais faire encore, donc ça restera à voir. Si jamais vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part x3

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé un review sur la fanfic. Franchement ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir de les lire et pour vous remercier je vous fais un gros câlin ! *_gros câlin_* J'espère vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver — certes —, mais qui est là maintenant o/

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits chatons ! (c'est votre nouveau surnom parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole 8D)

PS : vous remarquerez que j'utilise les prénoms de la version originale afin de respecter un minimum l'univers et les personnages. De toute façon, les VF c'est le mal incarné *_tremble_*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur original, mais la fanfic est de moi

**Pairing**: Jack Frost X Jamie Bennett (yaoi [relation entre garçons, si vous n'aimez pas, quittez cette fanfic tout de suite !])

**Rating** : M (ça risque de devenir plus hardcore dans les prochains chapitres *sifflotte*)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<br>**''À distance..._''_

_18 Décembre – Pôle Nord_

Comme toujours, en cette période de l'année, il y avait de l'agitation dans les ateliers du Père Noël. Les yétis s'affairaient à s'occuper des préparatifs, courant dans tous les sens afin d'être sûrs de ne pas avoir de retard dans leur planif. Quant aux elfes... pas la peine d'expliquer ce qu'ils font — on l'a déjà constaté la dernière fois. De toute façon, ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'attarder là dessus. Pour ce qui est de North, ce dernier était en train de réviser la liste des enfants en séparant ceux qui avaient été sages et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas été. C'était une tâche longue, mais ô combien importante, qu'il devait effectuer chaque année afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement de la fête. Voilà déjà deux heures qu'il avait entamé ce travail et lui seul pouvait constaté à quel point il avait de la difficulté à continuer après un long moment. Un terrible mal de tête s'était emparé de lui et le déconcentrait sans cesse. Si bien qu'il se décida à prendre une pause et d'aller constater l'avancement des yétis dans les cadeaux. Peut-être que se dégourdir un peu les jambes lui ferait du bien.

Alors qu'il se promenait sur tous les étages de l'atelier, donnant de temps à autre des directives aux yétis qui étaient parfois découragés par leur Boss, North finit par arriver devant le Globe qui montrait la carte du monde — avec les fameuses lumières des enfants. Il la regarda de fond en comble avec un oeil attentif afin de s'attarder sur une lumière qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Cette lumière était plus forte que les autres et contrairement à celles-ci, elle changeait sans cesse de couleur. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, elle était bleue. C'était nouveau ça. Il y a quelque temps encore, elle brillait très fort tout simplement et sa couleur restait la même. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment rassuré de voir cela. Il eut une pensée pour le petit Jamie sur qui tous les Gardiens avaient gardé un œil, pendant toutes ces années.

En tant que Dernière Lumière, sa volonté de croire aux Gardiens était réjouissante à voir autant qu'inquiétante. Le simple fait que sa lumière ne s'était pas éteinte après tout ce temps apportait des questionnements sur ce que réservait l'avenir. Devaient-ils s'attendre au pire ou était-ce là le signe d'une bonne chose ? North ne savait que penser de tout cela. Peut-être que l'Homme de la lune avait une idée sur ce qui se passait, mais pouvait-il vraiment lui poser la question ? L'homme à la grande barbe blanche n'osait pas se permettre de lui demander en l'absence de ses camarades. Non, il devait attendre le bon moment pour le faire. Mais il espérait que cela se ferait le plus rapidement possible. Soupirant, il prit la décision de se changer les idées, plutôt que de ruminer de mauvaises pensées. Il se dirigea vers on bureau pour sculpter de la glace, réclamant lait et biscuits auprès des petits elfes. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il ne savait pas que certains de ces biscuits étaient léchés ou prémâchés par ses petits êtres — pour on ne sait quelle raison. Parce qu'il faut mieux ne pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction à ce moment-là.

* * *

><p><em>20 décembre – 12h00 – Ville de Burgess<em>

La fête de Noël approchait à grands pas et il était plus que facile de le remarquer. La ville était décorée aux couleurs de la fête et les lumières brillaient de mille feux, le soir. La musique des magasins avait changé et évidemment comme chaque année, ils faisaient repasser toutes les musiques possibles de Noël. Vous savez le genre de musique qui finit par te casser les oreilles à force de les avoir entendus en boucle à longueur de journée.

En passant du côté boulangerie au marché, une bonne odeur de pain d'épices pouvait être sentie et on y présentait plusieurs petits pâtisseries et gâteaux appétissants sur le thème. Dehors, les enfants jouaient dans la neige dans la joie, alors que les adultes se rendaient au travail ou faisaient les courses à l'occasion de ce temps festif. Je savais qu'ils pouvaient pour supporter le froid extérieur, avant de rentrer au chaud pour les courses et de repartir, ensuite, affronter la froideur de l'hiver. Malgré la température de la saison, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

Bref, le genre de décor dans lequel je me repère facilement. Je ne parle pas de la fête en soi bien sûr. Autrement j'aurais cherché depuis longtemps à remplacer le Père Noël — désolé pour ce blasphème de ma part, North. Non en fait, je parle plutôt du décor hivernal de cette période de l'année et de son ambiance. Si les enfants s'amusent devant mes flocons et qu'ils sont capables de me voir pour certains, je ne demande rien de plus. Les protéger et leur apporter du bonheur à ma manière sont ma mission après tout. Je m'y suis fait, il y quelques années de cela déjà. Cependant, il y a une seule chose à laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, même après tout ce temps.

« _Jamie... »_

Depuis les événements avec Pitch, les Gardiens s'étaient passé le mot pour garder un œil sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour ne plus croire en nous. Nous pensions tous qu'il finirait par nous oublier complètement en grandissant. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il croyait toujours en nous. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, dans un sens, mais... pourquoi et comment ? Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Jamie de nous oublier ? Mes compagnons et moi avons tenté en vain de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais nous n'avions trouvé aucune réponse. Moi qui me préparais depuis longtemps à l'idée que le premier enfant à avoir cru en moi allait perdre le souvenir de sa rencontre avec nous... je ne savais que penser de tout ça. Je ne pouvais que le ''surveiller'' — comme North m'avait dit de faire — tout en gardant mes distances avec lui. Le simple fait de rentrer de nouveau en contact avec les Gardiens pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur lui.

Je me suis toujours demandé si l'Homme de la lune avait deviné que ça se passerait comme ça. Est-ce qu'il savait pourquoi la Lumière de Jamie ne s'était toujours pas éteinte, contrairement à celle de ses amis ? Pire encore, elle était plus brillante que toutes les autres, d'après ce que North m'avait dit la dernière fois. J'aimerais pouvoir me rassurer en me disant que tout ira bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Et dire que je ne peux me confier à personne. Pour être exact, même si j'avais le besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de le faire. C'est bizarre. Ça me fait mal de devoir le regarder au loin sans pouvoir avoir le droit de lui parler, même après tout ce temps. D'accord, j'avoue qu'il y a d'autres enfants avec je pouvais enfin avoir un contact social, mais avec Jamie c'était plutôt différent. Il avait un petit quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas et cette impression n'a fait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer par moi-même.

Et puis, avec qui pourrais-je en parler ? Bunny ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais en parler au Kangourou à grandes oreilles. On est peut-être collègue, mais je n'avais envie de faire de lui mon confident. Sandman ? Peut-être, mais je n'arriverais pas à comprendre ce qu'il essayerait de me dire avec ses images en sable doré. North ? C'est lui qui m'a dit de surveiller Jamie, alors je me vois mal de lui parler de ça. Et Toothiana ? Elle est trop occupée à s'occuper des dents des enfants, en ce moment. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle comprendrait ce que je veux dire. Donc, après réflexion, qu'est-ce qui me reste comme option ? Je ne sais plus où me donner de la tête avec cette histoire. Aussi, j'avais décidé de faire une bataille de neige avec les enfants pour chasser ces idées noires de mon esprit.

Des rires d'enfants se faisaient entendre dehors, tandis qu'ils se lançaient des boules de neige avec toute leur belle insouciance qui se lisaient dans les yeux. Moi j'avais un plaisir fou à répondre à leurs attaques que je parvenais à esquiver de temps à autre et à leur fournir des munitions supplémentaires. Je ne pensais plus à cette histoire de lumière, mais juste à l'amusement que me procurait ce moment. Bien que ce n'était plus les mêmes jeunes d'il y a quelques années, j'avais toujours autant de plaisir à leur apporter du bonheur. Je ne sais combien de temps a passé, mais c'était juste assez longtemps pour que les petits finissent par rentrer chacun chez eux, au final. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'y aille moi aussi. C'est à cette heure que Jamie rentrait du travail, je crois.

- Jack ?

Trop tard. Je venais de m'envoler dans une direction quelconque quand j'ai entendu derrière moi cette voix — qui m'était parfaitement familière — prononcer mon nom. Elle était plus grave que la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu. C'était la voix d'un jeune homme qui avait grandit et que je ne pouvais regarder en face. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. Pathétique, pas vrai ? Je m'enfuyais comme un lâche, alors qu'il vient assurément de me voir, juste à cause de la peur de lui parler après tout ce temps. Désolé Jamie... ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que nous allons pouvoir reparler à nouveau comme dans le temps. Si tu savais comme je suis tellement désolé...

* * *

><p><em>20 décembre – 15h30 <em>_– Ville de Burgess_

Je suis certain de l'avoir vu. Je ne suis pas fou ! Je ne suis pas dans un rêve ! J'aurais pu le reconnaître facilement dans une foule immense ! C'était Jack Frost ! Il y a quelques heures à peine, je revenais de mon travail et sur le chemin près de la maison, j'ai cru voir un jeune adolescent avec un chandail bleu particulier avec des cheveux blancs. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était que mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, mais j'ai bien remarqué que je ne rêvais pas. Je pouvais toujours voir Jack ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi content ces derniers temps. Depuis tout ce temps, j'attendais le moment pour le revoir et le voilà qui s'est sauvé sans même se tourner vers moi. Pourquoi ?

Est-ce parce qu'il ne veut plus me parler qu'il m'a ignoré, quand je l'ai appelé par son nom? Est-ce que mes 18 ans font que je ne suis digne de le regarder en face ? J'aimerais pourvoir comprendre. J'aimerais lui dire que je ne l'ai pas oublié et combien je tiens à lui. Je soupirais pour la énième fois en restant allongé sur mon lit, tentant de faire le vide dans mon esprit, mais en vain. Jack... pourrais-je enfin entendre le son de ta voix ? Juste une fois ? Juste le fait de savoir que j'existe toujours à tes yeux me suffirait.

Mais non je suis seul avec ce lourd sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi, mais aucune explication ne me vient en tête. Je sens un vide à l'intérieur de moi. Si je ne peux le combler, alors que faire ? Si c'était possible, je voudrais que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine — et parfois même mon corps tout entier —va prendre feu rien qu'en pensant à lui ? Si seulement il y avait une personne pour me donner une réponse claire. Je veux juste savoir ce qui m'arrive...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... 8D<em>


	3. Chapter 2

Nyallo ! J'espère que vous allez bien mes petits chaton ! Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que j'écoutais de plus en plus de la musique de films ou séries -notamment How To Train Your Dragon et Rise Of The Guardians. Ce qui est fascinant avec ce genre de musique, c'est que tu peux laisser aller ton imagination et penser à ce que tu veux en lien avec l'air que tu écoutes. Une musique triste ? Tu peux imaginer une scène où deux personnages -traversant une période difficile- se parlent tout en ne sachant pas quoi dire pour se consoler l'un et l'autre. Une musique épique ? Pourquoi pas une scène de bataille avec tout qui explose et va dans tous les sens avec la grosse adrénaline et l'anxiété du moment ? Bref, tu peux imaginer ce que tu veux. C'est un truc que je conseille à toute personne qui écrit. Prenez du temps pour vous, installez-vous confortablement et sinon ne faites rien à part rêvasser en écoutant de la musique de ce que vous voulez. Pas obligé qu'il y ait de la musique obligatoirement, mais juste au moins juste de rêvasser quelques minutes peut donner des idées qui peuvent aller loin si on les travaille après. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous écris ça en ce moment, mais bon je crois que je me sentais à coeur de partager ce petit truc avec vous.

Enfin bref, voilà ce deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Bonne lecture mes petits chatons et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review dans les commentaires, si le coeur vous en dit x3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<br>**''_Danger Imminent''_

Jack ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il sentait un serrement au niveau de la gorge et un pincement à la poitrine, depuis tout à l'heure. Presque comme si quelque chose en lui voulait sortir, mais que c'était complètement bloqué à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de se débarrasser de cette sensation. Il avait envie de penser à autre chose, de voler dans les airs, pendant des heures, sans penser à rien d'autre et sans aucun lieu précis en tête. Juste de sentir la sensation du vent d'hiver sur sa peau glacée. Comme s'il cherchait à oublier une chose bien précise sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre la main dessus. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce qui avait provoqué chez lui ces sensations. Il voulait juste le faire. Mais pourquoi ? Il voulait comprendre, mais aucune réponse ne venait combler ses questionnements qui le tracassaient. Et toutes ces questions ne tournaient qu'autour d'une personne. Pourquoi ? Encore il ne comprenait pas.

Était-ce parce qu'il venait de le fuir comme un lâche, alors qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer son nom, et qu'il ne pouvait le regarder dans les yeux ? Peut-être avait-il tout simplement peur de plonger son regard dans le sien ? Peur de ne plus reconnaître le regard du petit garçon qui avait grandi et qui était devenu un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Quand il sentit qu'il devait s'arrêter pour un moment, il se posa sur la surface d'un petit lac gelé — celui dans lequel il avait perdu la vie quand il était encore un humain — et s'appuya sur son bâton, posant son regard sur la glace.

Il avait du mal à respirer correctement et ne savait que penser de sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il revoyait la scène jouer sans cesse dans sa tête et le tourmenter comme un maudit remord. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir le moindre contact avec Jamie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu se retourner et simplement lui sourire avant de s'envoler. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait pas fait ? C'était tout simple pourtant. Mais en même temps, est-ce que cela aurait-il vraiment arrangé les choses ou pire, les aggraver davantage ? Cependant, quand on y pense, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus pire que ça ? À force d'y penser, il finit par comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris au départ. Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment... ça ressemblait beaucoup à... de la peur. Une peur naissante tout au fond de lui sans en savoir la source de celle-ci.

Peu après qu'il eut cette réflexion, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'air. Il redressa la tête, mais ne vit rien d'anormal dans les alentours. Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Bizarre. Il était certain d'avoir eu l'impression qu'on l'observait. Puis, une drôle de sensation s'empara de ses jambes. Comme si une matière légère chatouillait sa peau. Et encore ça semblait monter de plus en plus. Il posa le regard sur ses mains et vit avec certitude la matière qu'il avait souhaité ne pas revoir avant un bon bout de temps: du sable noir et brillant. Pris de panique par un sentiment d'incompréhension, Jack tenta de reculer, mais le sable semblait le suivre comme un petit chien courant après son os. Alors qu'il tentait de reculer, son dos finit par rencontrer le tronc d'un arbre et le sable volant dans les airs l'entoura rapidement, comme si elle cherchait à l'empêcher de bouger. En fait, c'était le cas, car le sable s'enroula autour de ses membres et il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son bâton, puisqu'il l'avait échappé sur le coup et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu le faire. C'est là qu'il vit une silhouette familière se former dans le sable, juste sous ses yeux. Il l'avait reconnu très rapidement. Et là, elle se pencha vers elle et entendit dans une murmura fantomatique :

_- Aurais-tu peur, Jack Frost ?_

À ces mots, Jack reconnut tout de suite cette voix. Jamais il n'aurait oublié la voix de l'homme qui avait failli tout détruire la dernière fois. Il se débattait pour se libérer de son emprise, mais c'était impossible. Cela le faisait rager de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose en présence du pire ennemi des Gardiens. Il jetait un regard noir vers lui et cette réaction fit rigoler la silhouette qui se pencha davantage vers lui en continuant dans sa lancée :

_- Oui, c'est ça. Laisse-toi emporter par la peur et la colère et bientôt, tu ne seras plus rien. Bientôt, plus personne ne croira à ton existence et tu perdras tout ce qui te sera cher. Ou plutôt... la chose qui te tient le plus à coeur._

À ces mots, le sable noir disparu, en même temps que l'ombre, libérant l'esprit de l'amusement par la même occasion. Jack n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, après tout. Mais il savait parfaitement que tout ceci était réel. Pitch était donc de retour ? Mais pourquoi et comment ? Avait-il repris le dessus sur ses cauchemars, depuis la dernière fois ? Si c'était effectivement le cas, il devait en faire part aux autres. La situation était très grave. Essayant de rester calme, il ramassa son bâton et s'envola aussitôt pour le Pôle Nord. North devait sans doute quoi faire. Ou tout du moins, savoir ce qui serait le mieux à faire. Quand il arriva sur place, Phil — un des Yétis — ne voulut pas le laisser passer comme d'habitude. Il lui supplia de le laisser voir North, en raison de la gravité de la situation. Vu que Jack semblait vraiment insister, Phil se résigna à l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau de son Boss sans le lâcher d'une semelle. Mais notre blandinet n'avait nullement l'intention de jouer dans l'atelier. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire ça. L'homme à la barbe blanche fut très surpris de voir Jack :

- Tiens, dit-il avec son air enjoué habituel avec son fort accent, je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite ! Jack, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas...

- Je sais North, coupa l'invité d'un ton inquiet, mais je devais te voir. Il... il s'est passé quelque chose.

Le Père Noël — comme on aime bien l'appeler — comprit que quelque chose semblait tracasser le jeune Gardien. Il fit signe à Phil qu'il pouvait aller reprendre le travail et quand il se retrouva seul avec Jack, il ferma la porte et l'invita à prendre place sur une chaise. L'esprit d'hiver refusa tout simplement. Il se contenta de faire les cent pas en cherchant ses mots. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. North coupa le silence qui les séparait:

- Du calme, Jack. Commence par le début. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais... j'ai croisé Jamie tout à l'heure et...

- Est-ce qu'il t'a vu ?

- Et bien, je... oui... mais je ne l'ai pas regardé dans les yeux. J'étais dos à lui, mais ce n'est pas le plus gros problème de la situation.

North soupira longuement, se préparant à ce que Jack s'apprêtait à lui dire. Le fait que Jamie ait réussi à le voir confirmait le fait qu'il pouvait toujours les voir, effectivement. Il s'en doutait, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Pour le moment, il préféra laisser la recrue lui donner des détails sur ce qu'il avait vu. Dès qu'il eut pris son courage à deux mains, il continua son récit:

- Je suis parti aussitôt que je l'ai entendu prononcer mon nom et quand je me suis posé pour me calmer un peu... j'ai senti qu'on m'observait et quelque chose s'est approché de moi. C'était du sable noir.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas une blague, continua Jack en se tournant vers son camarade, j'ai vu du sable noir m'entourer et m'immobiliser contre un arbre ! Puis, il y a eu cette silhouette qui s'est formée sous mes yeux. Et sa voix... c'était celle de Pitch ! Il faut me croire North ! J'ai pas rêvé et je viendrais pas te déranger si c'était une blague, même si ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de te jouer un tour ! Je...

- Du calme, du calme ! Tu dis que tu as vu Pitch ? Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Oui... même si ce n'était pas exactement lui.

Le vieil homme caressa sa barbe en méditant sur les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sans faire attention à la présence de Jack. Il continua ce petit manège, pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant de se tourner vers lui:

- Dis-moi... est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ?

- Et bien... je crois... qu'il m'avait demandé si j'avais peur et...

- Tu... avais peur ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je...

Jack était pour lui dire, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il passa ses doigts sur ses paupières pour tenter de garder son calme, cherchant comment lui expliquer ça. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait ressenti de la peur à ce moment-là. Si Pitch avait réussi à voir cela en lui, on pouvait confirmer que c'était effectivement de la peur, mais par rapport à quoi ? Soupirant, North le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Écoute..., commença-t-il, s'il a vraiment senti de la peur en toi, il a dû voir une opportunité pour pouvoir t'exploiter dans un moment de faiblesse. Je sais que tu n'es pas faible, mais ça ne changera rien pour Pitch. Il fera tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je vais informer les autres Gardiens de garder un oeil pour voir s'il va se manifester à nouveau et de surveiller attentivement Jamie aussi.

- Quoi ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Jamie n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Je sais, mais depuis que sa Lumière est capable de changer de couleur, je m'inquiète beaucoup plus pour lui. On ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire, vu que jamais on n'a vu une telle chose arriver. Qui sait si c'est l'annonce d'une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Jack n'était pas au courant que cette Lumière pouvait changer de couleur. La dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un coup d'oeil dessus, elle était plus étincelante qu'avant. Cependant, il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû, en fin de compte. Ne sachant que faire, il demanda à la barbe parlante -alias North- ce qu'il devait faire. On lui donna quelques conseils pour les prochains jours et que si quelque chose n'allait pas qu'il devait le lui en informer dès que possible. Dès que Jack partit, North soupira pour la troisième depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas plus ce qu'il devait faire pour le moment. Tout n'était qu'incertitude et il ne pouvait que prendre des décisions qui étaient non sans risques. Il espérait que les choses n'allaient être que passagères et tout irait bien, même s'il avait un doute là-dessus.

* * *

><p><em>22 décembre - 11h45 - Ville de Burgess<em>

Deux jours avaient passé depuis que j'avais aperçu Jack Frost pour la dernière fois. Je me demandais à chaque fois si je n'avais pas rêvé ou si tout simplement je devenais fou. Est-ce que cette histoire de Gardiens me prendrait la tête plus que je ne le pensais ? Peut-être bien que oui. Parfois, je me demande s'il ne garderait pas un oeil sur moi de temps à autre, même j'ai plutôt l'impression de me faire des idées sur ce sujet. Il sans doute mieux à faire que de me surveiller. Et si j'avais tout simplement rêvé ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, ça veut dire que je perds vraiment la tête. Rien que de repenser à tout cela me donne de la migraine. J'ai pensé que faire un tour dehors me ferait du bien et je n'avais pas tord, apparemment. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que j'étais en train de me promener en plein centre-ville et mon mal de tête me faisait bien moins mal qu'au début. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'en faire avec tout ça.

De temps en temps, je jetais des coups dans le ciel bleu, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence. Oh Jack... si seulement on pourrait se revoir face à face. Juste de toucher ta main pour voir si tu es réel me conviendrait. Juste de savoir que je ne perds pas la tête me rassurait déjà un tantinet. En ayant cette pensée, je continuais de marcher parmi les rues dans l'air glacé de l'hiver, couvrant mon cou avec mon foulard. J'avais les joues rouges et refroidies à cause de la température, mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Les mains dans les poches, je regardais partout pour penser à autre chose. Noël n'était que dans quelques jours à peine et je me réjouissais à l'idée de passer du temps avec ma famille. Si j'étais encore un enfant, j'aurais écrit au Père Noël pour lui demander la seule chose que personne ne pourrait m'offrir. Mais ça vous vous en doutez déjà, pas vrai ? Je me sens tellement ridicule en ayant cette pensée que j'en ris bêtement tout bas. Ah la la... je ne grandirai donc jamais ?

Soudainement, un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi. L'impression que quelque chose d'oppressant m'entourait à mesure que j'avançais devant moi. À tel point que je finis par m'arrêter dans ma marche afin de me rendre compte qu'en fait une énergie sombre m'empêchait de bouger maintenant. Où ai-je ressenti ce sentiment auparavant ? Une chose que j'avais oublié avec les années. J'étais certain de ne pas rêver cette fois. C'était bien réel. Je devrais être effrayé, alors pourquoi est-ce que je reste aussi calme ? C'est là que je vis cette chose qui me raviva la mémoire: du sable noir. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

- Boogeyman...

Je pouvais confirmer ma théorie, car j'entendis un rire peu rassurant que je reconnu de suite. Je ne le voyais pas, pourtant j'étais convaincu qu'il était ici en ce moment. Je compris de suite que je ne devais pas rester là. En me débattant pour bouger les jambes, il finit bizarrement par me lâcher et je me mis à courir aussitôt pour m'éloigner. J'évitais de justesse les gens présents, m'excusant maladroitement quand j'étais proche d'eux. J'avais le coeur battant à toute allure et l'air froid me brûlait mes poumons de l'intérieur. Je n'osais pas regarder derrière moi pour m'assurer qu'il ne me suivait pas. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée et c'était de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Au bout d'un petit moment, je mis fin à ma course, m'arrêtant face à un carrefour. Les mains posées sur les genoux et penché un peu vers l'avant, je tenais de reprendre mon souffle le plus possible. Après quelques secondes de respirations saccadées, je me redressais et jetais un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Il n'y avait personne qui semblait me suivre apparemment. Je soupirais de soulagement. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes veines. J'avais à peine eut le temps de bouger le petit doigt qu'une voix se manifesta tout près de mon oreille:

- _Salut Jamie._

Je retenais ma respiration, à ce moment-là. Mes muscles étaient tout tendus et je n'osais plus bouger. Avais-je peur ? Je n'en sais rien. Cependant, il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que le possesseur de la voix ne me pousse brutalement dans la voie. Le reste passa à une vitesse folle dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas eut le temps de réagir pour m'enlever du chemin. Je sentis un grand choc me percuter et me propulser à quelques mètres plus loin sur la route. Mon crâne avait du percuter quelque chose aussi, puisque je semblais trop sonné pour faire quoi que se soit. Ma vue était embrouillée, ne pouvant voir les gens qui s'approchaient de moi et dont les voix semblaient si lointaines. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui était en train de se passer. J'avais seulement mal et froid. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger le moindre membre de mon corps. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible. J'essayais de rester conscient, mais cette faiblesse grandissante finit par prendre le dessus sur moi. Puis, tout devint noir et je ne sentais plus rien. Ni le froid ni le mal qui m'envahissait plus tôt. J'étais juste... bien. Je ne pouvais plus compter le temps qui allait passer sans que je le sache, jusqu'à mon réveil. Si c'était le cas, étais-je...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... 8D<em>


End file.
